clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aer Frysland
Aer Frysland is a Freezeland-based international airline that operates service to 39 destinations across the Antarctic, and is the official flag carrier of Freezeland. The airline has 51 fleet, and two subsidiaries, Aer Frysland Cargo, and Aer Frysland Express, which operate cargo and domestic services in Freezeland. In 2010, Pacifica Airlines bought 49.5% of the airlines shares, as a result of the takeover of Freezeland by Snowzerland. History Many penguins in Freezeland really didn't have a connection with other penguins on the continent, because travel, back in 2002, was limited to Freezelandians, only small rural highways, and some railroads and limited ports meant that Freezeland was not really connected to the rest of Antarctica. In 2003, A member of the state's parliament suggested that there should be a national airline. So, in 2003, Aer Frysland was created, with some MD-87s and MD-92s back then. In 2004, a private company bought 55% of the airline, leaving 45% of the funds to be provided by the gov't. The airline also provides gov't charters as well. The airline bought new aircraft in 2005, retiring their old aircraft when the new orders came Then, the airline sold half of it's shares to Pacifica Airlines, who then conquered Freezeland. Fleet * Embarer E-195 (7)(domestic ultra-short haul) *Airhail A320-200 (22) (domestic medium haul) * Airhail A340-500 (9)(domestic/international long haul) * Snowing 747-400 (10)(international long-haul) *Snowing 777-300ER (17)(international ultra-long haul) *Snowing 767-400ER (11)(international long haul) Codeshare Partners As the aviation industry is small, they go share small. *Pacifica Airlines *AmazingAir *Air Pengolia Livery Cabin This airline has the standard two classes, Royal (First), and Economy for international flights, and Domestic for Domestic flights. Domestic Class Domestic Class only features 34 inch pitch seats with fine leather. The seats can recline to 150 degrees, for a passenger's comfort.There is radio and television available, for a small fee.There are 5 radio and 6 television channels available in DomesticClass.Snacks,meals and beverages are also available for free.There is also free in-flight magazines and free wireless internet connection available on most flights. Economy Class Economy Class is available on all international routes, and some trans-ocean routes as well.The seats are made from fine polyester and cotton, and can recline to 140 degrees, for a passenger's comfort.There are PTVs and Audio available as well,with 6 televison and 7 radio channels as well.There are free two course meals available on all international flights. Light snacks and beverages are also available for an extra charge.The passngers traveling in this class do not have access to the services RoyalClass passengers recieve, including access to the Fryslounge. Royal Class Royal Class, is the first class equivelant of the airline, is available on all international and medium-haul domestic flights.The class features 42 inch pitch seats, and is made of fine leather.The seats can recline to 180 degrees, to convert into a small bed. There is free in-flight entertainment, with PTVs and Audio included.The PTVs are provided by TonyAntarctica, and Audio by iQubo Radio.There are 5 course, gourmet meals available for a small fee as well.Passengers also have access to pre-flight service, priority boarding and special check in counters at selected destinations. Royal Class passsengers also can go to any Fryslounge, located at selected destinations. See Also *Freezeland *Airlines o' CP *Air Pengolia Category:Transportation Category:Airlines